Talk:Sajin Komamura
He was human? Where did the idea that Komamura was human at some point come from? It's in the history section of the article. LapisScarab 02:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) That comes from a history page, deleted until getting prove, as far as I remember, it's pure speculating. Mili-Cien 11:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :RESOLVED HEIGHT AND WEIGHT The Bleach Character book and offcial bootleg both show that he is 288 cm and is 301 kg so i changed it to that but i dont know what his height and weight becomes in feets and ibs. :RESOLVED Fox or Dog? I know his history says his a dog,but he looks so much like a fox... gohanRULEZ 01:19, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I agree they say he's a dog and yet he looks like a fox. Now its also stated that one of the reasons he hides his appearance for so long is because the fox is considered a bad omen and spirit of mischief or distrust. Others see him as a fox and dont trust him. This is the reason behind his loyalty and respect for Yamamoto and tosen. Tosen cant see so he never judged Sajin on his looks and yamamoto gave him a chance and looked past his appearance to see what he truly was allowing him into the Gotei 13 and captain position. So im guessing he is a fox but downplays it to dog so that he wont be so easily judged but as we see he obviously looks like a fox. Salubri 19:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Sajin's Release Command Under the Zanpakutō section, it is stated that Komamura's release command is todoroke (roar), but no reference is given for this information. Does anyone know where this info came from, as in the manga, whenever he used his shikai, he did not say his command? Is it from one of the games?--Yyp 11:18, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Nobody has an answer to this? The fact that there is kanji for it suggests that it wasn't made up - it did come from somewhere. But if no proof is forthcoming, that isn't reason enough to leave it there. --Yyp 22:24, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Komamura's Main Image I have a suggestion. Is it okay if we revert Komamura's main image (File:Sajinface.jpg) back to its original image (File:Saijin.jpg)? I believe it's better than the current image and its previous images because of two reasons. First, we have a better view of his face since he's facing the screen (I mean, you can see his eyes looking at you). Second, we also get a better view in the sense that it has the closest view compared to its successive images. Let me know what you guys think, okay? Thanks.:) --Ethelion 10:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Who changed his main image?! This is by far the worst main image Komamura has. Please revert it back to the one in the Fake Karakura Town.--Agate genbu 03:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Follow-Up to "Komamura's Main Image" Section Hey guys. I'd like to follow-up on my request re: "Komamura's Main Image" (refer to the Komamura's Main Image section of this discussion page for more). I assume that you guys not replying means that I could push through with my request of reverting Komamura's main image back to its original (File:Saijin.jpg). Unless you think otherwise, please give me your thoughts okay?:) Thanks a bunch.--Ethelion 01:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Bleach Video Games? Ok, why does Komamura's page have this section? Shouldn't that info be under 'trivia' or 'appearances in other media'? And why does it redirect to "Bleach: Dark Souls"?King Of The Kill 07:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) You were right i dont know why it said that but i fixed it to appearances in other media, as far as the redirect link it has more to do with getting to the area talked about in the section this komamura.Salubri 17:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #23008 The following message was left by Goldbig via on 2009-06-08 10:40:59 UTC The 'Trivia' section claims that Sajin is the only Shinigami without human properties. Yet, in the 12th Div there are shinigami with huge fish faces which were checking Rukia's gigai. I think what you mean is the 'Only Shingami Captain', not 'Only shinigami'. Palm thrust *In episode 100 komamura was blasting people back with by simply thrusting his palms towards them but not even touching them and they were knocked back at least 2-3 feet, that is another testament to his strength but can it be added or or not since this was a filler arc?--SalmanH 20:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It can be added in but needs to referenced. the only time theres an issue is when the anime totally conflicts with the manga. In this case it doesn't cause its showing a skill or ability that maybe seen later or he yet to show much like the versatility of his zanpakuto's abilities.Salubri 14:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Alright then as long as it isn't much of problem.--SalmanH 14:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC)